Playtime
by Aemyra
Summary: Severus invites Sirius into their bed to prove once and for all who Remus really belongs to. SMUT! SMUT GALORE!


_A/N: This fic crawled into my brain while I was reading another story and it simply will not go away. It won't even let me continue with __Trust in Me__until it's written. But, hopefully, when I post this it will be coupled with the new chapter. This is oh so very AU but the characters remain as true as possible. Oh, how I love playing with these three. Anyway, read and review, lovies! _

_WARNINGS: Kinky!Remus Dominating!Severus and Dirty!Sirius_

_((REMUSSEVERUS)) ((REMUSSIRIUS)) ((REMUSSEVERUS))_

"I'm sick of the way you look at him, Black." Severus growled, just loud enough to be heard by the man standing with his back to him, pretending to observe the party around them. Severus wasn't fooled, however. He could see the way Sirius' eyes kept returning to a singular target, glinting with a hunger that made Severus' skin crawl. He bit back his anger for his lover's sake; Remus hated it when Severus and Sirius quarreled. Remus was completely unaware of the two men in the corner of the room watching him intently as he mingled with the other party goers. He smiled at Lily's sister Petunia, polite as always despite the look of disgust she shot him while clinging to her fiancée's arm. Sirius smirked, turning his head toward Severus while maintaining his gaze on Remus.

"Well you of all people should know he's rather enthralling. There's something attractive about a man that doesn't know his beauty, am I right?" Sirius muttered, glancing at Severus before taking a sip of his drink.

"That may be," Severus snarled, taking a step closer to Sirius so that he was only mere inches from the dog animagi, "but I'll remind you once more: Remus is mine. Watch him as much as you'd like, but tonight it is _my_ bed he returns to."

Sirius frowned, clutching the glass in his hand, "Heaven knows I'll never understand why that is; Remus could do so much better than some sallow-skinned, overgrown bat like you."

Severus chuckled, enjoying the way Sirius' jaw ticked at the sound, "I assume _you_ are the 'someone better'?"

"That's right," Sirius shot back, glaring at Severus defiantly, "I'm better for him than you, always have been, and always will be."

Severus grinned deviously, "And yet, despite your conviction and the doubtless attempts you've made to claim him, he returns to me." Severus lowered his voice to a nearly seductive murmur, "You dream of him, don't you? I bet you want to know what he's like in bed, what makes him moan and gasp and quake beneath you like a wanton whore. Trust me, as stunning as he is now, he's positively breathtaking when he comes undone. I couldn't begin to describe the delightfully filthy things he can do with his-"

Sirius shoved Severus away, his face flushed yet he could not say whether it was anger, embarrassment, or the undeniable arousal just beneath the surface. He couldn't help the images Severus' words inspired to dance through his mind, nor could he deny that his best friend often featured in his nightly fantasies. A low rumble of a sound reached his ears and Sirius realized with a start that Severus was actually _laughing_ at him, amused by his clear discomfort.

"Fuck off, Snivellus." Sirius growled, attempting to cross the room and find that Victoria Delevaux girl and bury his frustrations in her. He was surprised to feel long, thin, but strong fingers wrap around his forearm, yanking him back into the dim corner and flush against Severus' thin frame. Sirius' skin crawled with disgust at the thought of Severus being so close to him, but the other man's next words froze him in place.

"Do you want a taste?"

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously, whirling around and staring at Severus. Severus' eyes were unwavering.

"If I allow you to act on your desire, will this end?" Severus asked, his expression leaving no doubt as to what he meant. There was a weariness to his expression, a bit of vulnerability that spoke volumes to the fact that Severus was serious.

"What, exactly, are you saying, Snape?" Sirius asked, now face to face with the man he hated most.

"Do I truly have to spell it out for you, Black?" Severus bit out, "You desire him, and I want you out of our relationship. So I will allow you an evening with him."

"You-you're joking right?" Sirius asked, understandably skeptical.

"I am not. If it's what it takes to remove you from my life, then so be it."

"You think I would throw away my friendship with Remus just to _bed___him?" Sirius screamed a bit too loudly. Suddenly several pairs of eyes were focused on their dark corner, including a pair of shocked, golden orbs set over blushing cheeks. Remus excused himself from his conversation with Vernon, Petunia's escort for the evening, to hurry across the room toward his best friend and his lover.

"What is going on here?" he grounded out through clenched teeth, keeping his voice at a whisper.

"Your… your _lover_ here as lost his mind-"

"I assure you I have not, but perhaps this conversation is best suited for elsewhere. Black, why don't you join us at our flat in an hour? By that time I expect your answer."

With that Severus took Remus' hand in his and led the younger man toward the Potters to say their farewells. He made a point of making eye contact with Sirius once more before they exited the house, the distinct pop of Apparation barely audible over the resumed party noise. Sirius was frozen in place, conflicted, for when Severus looked at him so had Remus and there was no mistaking the mischief in his eyes; Sirius had seen it too many times not to know that gleam. Remus, ever the clever one, had already figured out what transpired between Severus and Sirius, for the most part anyway. Did that small quirk of his lips just before he was obscured by the shutting door mean he was interested? Did he want Sirius to agree to Severus' twisted bargain? What of their friendship? Sirius downed the rest of his drink swiftly, savoring the burn; the only way to find out was to bite the bullet and see what happened. If all went well, maybe he would be able to bite Remus, too.

~SIRIUSSEVERUSREMUS~

Sirius only rapped his knuckles against the door twice before it slowly swung open, obviously with the aid of magic as no one stood within the doorway. There was little light to be seen, aside for the light shining from the kitchen doorway, revealing no one occupied the kitchen or the den, and the light that shown softly from a cracked door just down the hallway. Sirius could not say he knew Severus well, but he doubted the man would leave his bedroom door ajar and his kitchen light on if he had not meant it as an invitation inside and to his bedroom. Sirius approached the door slowly, his mind still not completely settled on his answer just yet. He managed to convince himself that Remus would not agree to anything if he felt it could jeopardize their friendship, yet he could not say it would not be changed by what might happen tonight. Severus may be Remus' lover, but the auburn-haired man made it known repeatedly that he had no plans of ending their friendship, even if it _was_ for Severus. Yet sex had a way of complicating things, and Remus could very well decide the situation was now _too_ complicated and end it without Severus' aid anyway. Sirius couldn't help but think perhaps that was Severus' true hope.

When he finally reached the doorway and peered through the crack, the sight that greeted him caused his breath to catch.

Sprawled across a lush, queen-sized bed (who knew Severus was one for such luxury?), cushioned atop thick, jade comforters was Remus; his alabaster skin seeming to glow under the low light of the half-moon just outside the bay windows. His lithe form stretched sensually across the covers, arms stretched above his head, back arching and his thighs trembling within Severus' grasp. Severus' head was nestled between Remus' open legs. His hair hung like a curtain, concealing his face and the sinful things he was doing to Remus with his lips, tongue, and mouth. There was no doubt as to what those things were, the muscles of Severus' shoulders rippled as he held Remus' legs in place and moved his head ever so slowly, causing the werewolf to gasp and writhe. Suddenly Remus' hands sank into Severus' hair and pulled, giving Sirius a wondrous sight: Remus' cock, red and throbbing, slid slowly from Severus' equally reddened lips. Obsidian eyes opened, drifting up Remus' form to meet with amber. The auburn-haired man offered a quirk of a smile before nodding slightly toward the door.

"Our guest is here, sir." Remus said, just loud enough for Sirius to catch. He didn't have time to react to Remus' words; he was too distracted by the wispy, moaning quality of his voice. He jolted at the answering growl and the shock of pleasure it sent straight to his crotch. There was no way someone as revolting as _Snivellus_ could be so… downright sexy. Yet and still, he could not deny his curiosity. He knew Severus had a sharp tongue when it came to retorts and casting spells in quick succession; was it skilled in other ways as well?

"You've interrupted my feast, Sirius. I do not enjoy being interrupted during a meal," Severus snipped, glaring at the doorway before turning back to the man beneath him, "You know what happens when I've been interrupted."

Remus' entire body shuttered and he nodded, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Severus gripped his chin, steadying his face and kissing him with a nearly animalistic passion. When he pulled back Remus' bottom lips was still caught between his teeth, causing the younger man to moan and arch toward him slightly. He released the bit of flesh, now red from the abuse, before turning toward the door once more. Severus moved with a powerful grace Sirius never knew the man possessed, standing and facing the door. His shoulders were squared and drawn back, his chin with a nearly Malfoy arrogance. Sirius bit back a growl of his own; Severus' stance felt like a challenge and Sirius did not like being challenged. Of course, this was Severus' home; he would have to play by the rules. Just over Severus' shoulder Sirius could see Remus, also facing him now, sitting on his ankles with his knees parted, his engorged shaft standing proudly. He wore nothing more than what appeared to be a black, leather collar, matching wrist cuffs, and a thin sheen of sweat. Clearly this side of Snape didn't turn Remus off.

"Enter, Black." Severus' voice rang clear.

The door swung open without a single touch from Sirius and he entered, unfazed by the overdramatic display of magic. He maintained eye contact until he stood within three feet of Severus, relishing in his height advantage, even if it was only a few inches at best.

"I see you've made your decision, then, Black. Am I to assume your interruption means you plan to join us?" Severus asked, casting a languid look to the bed. Sirius' eyes followed Severus' line of sight to Remus, who scooted to the edge of the bed, now on hands and knees. His eyes travelled up Remus' form to meet his eyes. His best friend offered him a smile. Sirius nodded.

"Right. Remove your shirt, leave the pants." Severus demanded, folding his arms across his chest. Sirius smirked but did as he was told, watching the way both men openly appreciated the display of lean muscle and olive-toned flesh. Severus clicked his tongue before turning back to his bed and Remus. He approached his lover once more and it was as if Remus was completely mesmerized by Severus. He watched Severus' every move like an intensely focused puppy, waiting for its treat. Severus bent to reach for something beneath the bed and Sirius was forced to view his rather bony rear. In truth, it wasn't a terrible view, but Remus' was so much better. When Severus straightened again, he held a long, thin, black box in his hands. He glanced over his shoulder, almost as if to make sure Sirius was watching, before he set the box on the bed at Remus' knees. Remus all but whimpered, looking from the box to his lover. There was the slightest bit of tension in his features- as if he was afraid of the box's contents- but his amber eyes were hungry and bordering on desperation. It was sexy.

"Open it," Severus commanded. Remus' hands moved automatically, drawing back the cover. From his position Sirius couldn't see the box's contents until Severus reached in and pulled out a long, thin strip of leather: it was the matching leash to Remus' collar. Sirius throbbed. Remus lifted his chin and arched his neck, displaying the collar for Severus. Remus looked to Sirius over Severus' shoulder as the former Slytherin used dexterous fingers to clip the leash in place. That mischievous twinkle glinted at Sirius like an old, familiar friend.

"Come, pup." Severus whispered, tugging lightly on the leash and effectively capturing Remus' attention once more. Suddenly Sirius became more conscious than ever that he was an invader in their home, their bedroom. As much as he hated the fact, Remus was Severus' lover; this was a moment meant to be shared between them and yet here he was: an outsider- albeit invited. He watched as Remus was guided to his feet by taunt leash. Severus ran his fingers through Remus' wavy hair affectionately for a moment before pulling sharply, forcing Remus' face upward to meet his own. He kissed Remus roughly and thoroughly, eliciting a moan from Remus and the slightest breath of a sigh from their observer. When Severus released Remus the werewolf wobbled on his feet ever so slightly, drawing a satisfied smirk from his lover.

"I've brought you a new treat, pet, a new toy. You're only allowed to play with it this once, though, alright?" Severus cooed in a voice Sirius would've never thought him able of.

Remus nodded, focusing on solely Severus, "Yes, sir."

"Unwrap your gift," Severus stepped aside, gesturing to Sirius.

Remus hesitated a moment, giving the first sign of uncertainty when he glanced between the two men once more before approaching his the dog animagi. Sirius inhaled unconsciously and stiffened. Remus was so close, so much closer than he could remember him ever standing. His breath puffed softly against Sirius' jaw as he whispered to him, momentary breaking through the haze.

"You're alright with this… right, Sirius?"

The man nodded, unable to trust his tongue to work correctly when Remus' fingers teased the edge of his far-too-confining jeans. Remus smirked at him before dropping smoothly to his knees. His dexterous fingers made short work of his button and zipper and he parted the flaps to expose the thin material of Sirius' navy blue boxers. His pink tongue darted out and teased the warm, cloth-covered head of Sirius' straining cock, making Sirius' knees quiver as he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He watched with rapt fascination as Remus continued to tease him with little nips and licks before he finally tugged at the legs of Sirius' pants, easing them down his legs. Remus captured a bit of cloth between his teeth and slowly pulled them down as well, all the while maintaining eye contact with his best friend turned plaything. The twinkle in his eyes told Sirius that Remus enjoyed giving such a display as much as Sirius enjoyed watching it. To think Remus Lupin was capable of such lewd actions… Merlin, this was hot.

"Stop teasing him, Remus. You know what he wants." Severus whispered, his voice sounding from much closer than Sirius remembered. He tore his gaze away from Remus to look at the third man in their equation; Severus stood just behind Remus, lightly petting Remus' hair. He, too, was watching Remus as his tongue made contact with the flesh just below Sirius' leaking slit. The werewolf lapped at the gathered droplets, humming appreciatively before teasing the cleft beneath the head with his tongue and soft lower lip. Sirius moaned softly, his hips moving of their own accord, dragging his cock across Remus' lip. Severus chuckled, sinking his fingers into Remus' tresses.

"Now, now, pup- I said stop teasing."

Severus' fingers tightened in the silken strands, drawing Remus' head back and forcing a gasp from his lips.

"That's right, pet, open up. You have to take good care of your toys if you wish for them to last." \

Severus urged Remus head forward and the heat and pressure that enveloped Sirius was incredible. His mind blanked and he barely registered the slow, gradually escalating bob of Remus' head as he swallowed more and more of Sirius' cock with each guided downward dip. Remus' cheeks hollowed around the engorged shaft as he picked up pace, slurping a bit as he swallowed the girth. Severus' hands slid from his scalp to settle on Remus' shoulders, massaging them encouragingly. Sirius' eyes rolled as his head lolled back. He felt his balance waver but Severus' hands were there to steady him, settling on his hips. Sirius managed to crack his eyes open and look to Severus; obsidian orbs watched him closely, his eyes burning with arousal yet as calculating as usual. He seemed to derive just as much enjoyment out of the sordid nature of their actions, sliding a thin-fingered hand up Remus' chest and throat to rest on his chin. Severus' fingertips rested on Remus' lower lip, skimming across the slick skin of Sirius' cock as it slipped in and out of his lover's mouth. Sirius couldn't be certain, but he thought perhaps he heard Severus moan in appreciation as well as he pulled himself against Remus' back.

"Fuck, deeper…" Sirius grunted, his hips bucking forward to emphasize his meaning. Severus smirked at him before addressing Remus directly.

"Look what you're doing to him, pup. Did you hear him? He wants more." Severus cooed.

Remus moaned, trying valiantly to swallow more of his best friend's cock; however Severus' hand gripped his chin and stopped him, effectively forcing him to release Sirius' cock. Remus whimpered, giving Severus a pleading look.

"Now, now, Remus, don't worry. I'm not taking your toy from you. But I believe it's time we move on. I didn't spend a small fortune on our new bed not to put it to use."

Severus pulled Remus to his feet via his leash and continued backward, dragging the auburn-haired man onto the bed. Remus, sprawled against Severus' chest, smiled lewdly at Sirius and beaconed him forward with a crook of his finger. Sirius obeyed as if hypnotized by this new side of Remus. Severus' hands skate across Remus' chest as Sirius crawled between his spread legs. Their lengths line up perfectly and before Sirius has a moment to think clearly Remus' hands wrapped around both of them, squeezing and using his thumbs to massage the flesh. Sirius grunted involuntarily, thrusting into Remus' tight hold and prompting Remus to thrust in response. Severus watched for a moment, amused at Sirius' lack of control before slipping his fingers into the circular links on each of Remus' wrist cuffs. He clicked his tongue.

"No more of that, pup. You'll wear your new toy out before you've even had a chance to really play with it."

"But, sir, I want to…" Remus whined, his fingers convulsing as if they simply needed to touch Sirius again.

"We'll just have to do something about these straying hands, won't we?"

Severus reached passed Sirius to the abandoned box which lay beside them and removed a small, silver ring, no more than two inches in diameter. He muttered a spell and an opening appeared in the ring, through which he slid the two cuff-rings before uttering the counter-spell and effectively locking Remus' wrists in place. Still holding onto the largest ring, Severus slips from his seat behind Remus and hauls him backward until his hands can reach the headboard and the small hook drilled within it. With a satisfying clink of metal to metal, Remus' arms are tautly secured in place, leaving him open to Sirius' scrutiny. The werewolf rolls his hips upward, seeking the lost contact between their lower bodies but Sirius' attention is momentarily stolen by Severus, who is now leaning against the headboard beside Remus, watching Sirius expectantly.

"It's time my pet gets his treat, don't you think, Sirius? He has so few toys, he's always so eager to play with them. You want to play, don't you, Remus?"

"Merlin, yes! Sirius!" Remus all but cried, lifting his hips to emphasize his desperation. Sirius' eyes settled on Remus' straining erection.

"That's the closest you're going to get to my permission, Black. Don't leave my puppy waiting." Severus added, his eyes darkening to impossible depths.

Sirius repositioned himself until he was lying between Remus' legs with his head in Remus' lap, a mimicry of Severus' earlier position. He ran his tongue along the hardened flesh from root to tip before swallowing it whole. Remus screamed, bucking upward to feed more of himself into the warmth of Sirius' mouth. Sirius contracted his throat, milking Remus as he bobbed his head. Remus' thighs convulsed and tightened around Sirius' head and suddenly he understood why Severus'd held Remus' legs apart. He moved to part them but suddenly they were no longer choking him, but being held apart by Severus once more. Severus pulled Remus' knees to his chest before whispering to the werewolf once more.

"No choking your toys, Remus." He teased.

"So fucking good!" Remus gasped, turning his face up toward Severus for a kiss. The sloppy meeting of lips seemed to satisfy him before he broke away and gasped; Sirius' fingers ticked his tightly-drawn sack and the strip of flesh just beneath it.

"Yes! F-fuck!" Remus gasped, jerking his hips frantically. Sirius grabbed his hips and forced them to still. He let Remus fall from between his lips and smirked at both Remus and Severus.

"Lift his knees, will you?" Sirius said.

Severus complied, curiosity clear in his face. Remus' legs spread further, forcing his ass cheeks to part as well and expose Sirius' goal. Sirius smiled before leaning down once again and slipping his slick tongue into Remus' body with no warning. For a moment the werewolf's entire body stiffened as he gasped before his body shuttered violently. He gave a broken cry as his orgasm crashed into like an intense wave of pleasure. His cock convulsed, spilling rope upon rope of milky white liquid across his abdomen and chest, a bit of it even landing on is chin. Sirius was unrelenting; he continued to plunder Remus' body, his tongue probing as deeply as he could force it. Remus' breath came in moans and gasps; his eyes rolled in his head and his body relaxed, only supported by Severus' strong, reassuring hands. The older man cooed to him as Sirius continued his ministrations, only drawing away when he was satisfied with the slick mess he left behind.

"No, no." Remus moaned, barely coherent, shaking his head as best as his weakened muscles could manage, protesting the lost of Sirius' talented tongue.

Severus hushed him and allowed his legs to drop forward onto Sirius' waiting shoulders as the dog animagi settled onto his knees and aligned himself with Remus' entrance. He didn't give Remus a moment's noticed before sinking into him completely. His pleasured grunt was drowned out by Remus' own long, low moan. Remus ground his hips upward just as Sirius pushed forward, forcing him to strike his prostate head-on. Remus' hips rattled nearly constantly as Sirius fed his cock into the tight warmth that was Remus' body with long, powerful strokes. Severus' hands roamed Remus body, pinching his nipples and caressing his ribs and hips, helping the other man lift them with each of Sirius' thrusts. Remus head lulled backward as he continued to man and gasp, his hands contorting and attempting to break free but unable to muster the strength to lift themselves from the hook.

Sirius' rhythm was completely thrown when Severus suddenly sat forward and took his left nipple between his teeth. He sucked in a breath as Severus' tongue teased the sensitive bud. His hips bucked forcefully when Severus tugged at his nipple with his teeth and grey eyes met black. Severus released the bud to lick a hot trail up Sirius' chest and neck and settled on Sirius' earlobe. He flicked it with his tongue a few times before whispering breathily.

"Don't come inside of him. You can come in his mouth, but not there." Severus commanded softly and Sirius could do nothing but nod as his hips continued their newfound, erratic rhythm. His hands gripped Remus' hips with a brutal strength as he continued to drive himself as deeply as he could. He could feel Remus' tremors and all he could hear was Remus' cries and gasps.

"Sev-Severus!" he cried, making sudden, desperate eye contact with his lover. It seemed the former Slytherin understood his meaning immediately, as he slung his leg over Remus' head and slipped his own abandoned cock between Remus' waiting lips. Severus' hips rose and fell in small, measured arches, pushing just enough of his shaft down Remus' throat to make him gag but never choke. Sirius was mesmerized by the sight, unable to focus on anything else but the sight before him before Severus' back obscured the view. He'd bent forward and swallowed Remus' cock but did not move. It wasn't until Remus' tremors reached new, violent levels that Sirius realized what Severus was doing: his throat vibrated around Remus' painfully hard shaft as he hummed. Severus' hand came forward and wrapped two thin fingers around the base of Sirius' cock, jerking in tiny little arches. Suddenly Sirius was aware of just how close to orgasm he was.

"I'm close." He ground out, forcing himself to pull away from Remus' opening. Severus sat up and removed himself from Remus' mouth, allowing his lover to catch a proper breath before Sirius' cock replaced it. A series of short, frantic thrust sent Sirius over the edge and crashing into his own orgasm, filling Remus' mouth with more come than he could ever recall producing. Remus drank it hungrily, cleaning Sirius' cock before allowing the spent member to slip from his lips.

While Sirius spilled himself into Remus' mouth, Severus'd taken his place between Remus' legs. He held both of their straining cocks in one hand while the other had three fingers knuckle deep with Remus' stretched walls, fucking him feverishly. Remus writhed against the fingers before arching his back painfully and spilling his second load of the night between them. The slick addition of Remus' come pushed Severus over the edge and he groaned loud and low as he spilled his own seed.

For a long moment all that could be heard were gasps for breath and Remus' residual moans of post orgasmic bliss. Sirius slumped against the headboard and watched as Severus tenderly unhooked and unclasped Remus' wrists before kissing his cheeks and neck. In his dazed state Remus slung his arms around Severus' shoulders and whispered his love, burying his face in Severus' neck. Snape made eye contact with their companion, almost as if to dismiss him. Sirius got the hint and pushed himself from the bed, gathered his clothes and left the room, heading for the bathroom he'd passed in the hallway. As he cleaned himself and prepared to return to his own flat he couldn't help the sad smile that graced his face. Severus was right; it was clear whom Remus' heart truly belonged to and he wasn't enough of a bastard to tear that apart.

_A/N: All I can say is…woah. Sweet, merciful Merlin. Anyway, I'm still working on the next chapter of __Trust In Me__, it should be wrapping up shortly. So review and encourage me to continue, will you? Much love ^_^_


End file.
